Memories Found
by nairiefairie
Summary: Only in death is the truth revealed.What happened to Sirius's family that fateful night? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Sequel to Rita Arabella Black's Memories Not Lost

Chapter one

The Pain of Death

Harry stood close watching as they lowered the casket. The day was warm, the skies were blue. One could go as far to mention the birds were singing. It all just made him feel sick. The guilt burned down the back of his throat as he choked back his emotions. He shuddered, unsure what to feel. He had hated this man for so long, but now his heart ached for him. How foolishly naïve he had been when it come to his potions professor. With that surly expression and that cold heart, how could one think well of the man?

He looked up squinting slightly and frowned. His emotion were twisted up over Snape. The man. The legend.

So many people stood here by his word alone. He wondered how many would stand by his grave if he hadn't become a war hero. How many people came to say fair well to a friend?

Scanning the faces, Harry found it sad knowing how few were here to honour the man. A few of the Hogwarts staff and the Malfoy's. It wasn't much of a show.

Then he spotted her. A woman of such great beauty that took his breath away, stood slightly off to the side, her amber eyes filled with unshed tears. Amongst the crowd this woman stood out the clearest. Her distress over Severus was written across her beautiful face. Harry could feel his heart tightening looking at her. Something so beautiful, should never look so broken.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron's hand dropped onto his shoulder. Harry looked up, a grim smile forced across his lips.

"Is it just me, or are these getting harder?" Harry whispered, trying to keep the despair from his tone.

"It's not just you." Hermione, sniffed on his other side.

Harry had been grateful for his friends over the pass few days. Each funeral was slowly eating away at him. He knew he would never be able to save everyone but it still didn't mean it didn't hurt when he couldn't.

Fred's funeral had been hard but not the worst. No Colin's had been devastating. Harry shut his eyes, swallowing hard. He tried to steady his breaths. He tried not to think of Dennis and his parents. He tried not to think of the kid with the camera who was to young to be put under the earth. The kid that hadn't even had a chance to become a man yet.

Fred knew what he was getting into but Colin, he heart shuddered. Trying to distract himself he sort out the woman with amber-coloured eyes and chestnut brown hair that shone golden reflects under the condescending sun. He searched but she was nowhere to be found. He sighed, wondering who she was. He would probably never know but he wonder why a beautiful woman would be hurting over a man like Severus Snape.

"Come on Harry." Ron's hand tightened on his shoulder leading him away as earth shattered against the casket.

Harry took one last glance round, deciding this was the worst funeral. Harry couldn't bare the thought of someone like Snape who achieved so much in his lifetime, had been the key player in the dark Lord's defeat but had not a single friend there to say goodbye to him. Harry sighing defeated. His heart went out to the man.

"Let's go."

It had been days since the last funeral and Harry was still avoiding the world. The ancient house of Black was the last place Harry thought he'd ever find solace. He couldn't bring himself to go over to the burrow where his family was grieving for their son. The blood on his hands was still to new. He never thought he could feel guilt about ending a life, certainly not Voldemort's but he did. Despite the world praising him for killing him, he still felt very wrong. Here in the darkness of Grimmauld Place he could think clearly. Kreacher left him to his own devises most of the time. On this particular day Harry found the elf hauling unopened letter.

"Can I have a look at that?" Harry held out his hand for the letter. Kreacher hesitated for a moment before handing them up.

"It's just an old letter for Sirius."

Harry frowned. "When did it get here?"

"The day he broke loose from Azkban."

"Why didn't you give it to him?"

Kreacher ears twitched. "I left it somewhere he could find."

Harry glare knowing to well that this letter hadn't seen the light of day in years. "I will go make you some tea." Kreacher made a quick excuse to take his leave. Harry shook his head watching the elf disappear from sight. He sighed, still not sure what he was going to do with the house-elf. He looked down at the letter in his hand.

The elegant writing on the front was neat and clear. Harry looked at Sirius's name boldly stated on the envelope wondering if it was right to open someone else's mail. Think of what his Godfather would probably do, he flipped it over. His finger slicing open the seal marked by a coat and arms. Harry didn't recognise the symbol but it looked like a family crest. He shrugged it off pulling out the letter.

_Sirius Black, _

_I dare not send you this message while you were in Azkban, and I refuse to put this precious information through the post. Nothing is safe anymore, nor trust worthy. Just know, nothing is as it seems. I wish we had a chance to tell you this years ago but it wasn't safe. It still isn't safe. I have arranged a meeting point, look to the personal ads on the twenty second of March._

_M Grimaldi _

Grimaldi? Why did that name feel so familiar. Harry racked his brain until the penny finally dropped. Sirius's wife Demetra maiden name had been Grimaldi. It seemed like a thousand years ago that Harry had sat here listening to Sirius speak of a woman he had never meet. Harry remember the pain in his Godfather's eyes as he spoke of his wife and daughter. Only for a brief second had he mentioned Demetra's sister. Sirius said Demetra's sister had been in the French ministry undercover.

Harry tried to remember the woman's name, he was certain it started with an M. Marleen, no. Marion, no that wasn't it either.

Marisol.

Marisol Grimaldi.

"Kreacher." Called Harry.

With a pop the house-elf appeared. He bowed lowly trying to amend for his past sins. "I need the newspaper from the week Sirius escaped."

The house-elf nodded and with a crack, was gone again. It was mere moments until he reappeared. The second Harry had the paper Kreacher quickly made an excuse to get away. Harry barely noticed tho, his eyes scanned the paper. It didn't take him long to locate the hidden message.

It was under the lost and found section. It was all there in black and white.

_Lost Dog _

_Goes by the name of Padfoot. _

_He is a big Black furry dog with fleas. _

_Loud and loveable personality. _

_His family misses him terribly. _

_If anyone knows his whereabouts, please floo-call 82 Ingermall Street _

Harry didn't hesitate jumping up to the fire place. It was unlikely there would be anyone still there now but he had to know. Some part of his mind knew he was clutching at straws, trying to find anything to avoid dealing with the loss of more loved ones. But he couldn't help but wonder. As the flames turned green he stepped inside calling out the address.

Coughing and spluttering he stepped out of the floo on the other end. Harry still found it to be an unpleasant way to travel. He dusted the soot off his jacket before looking up. He frown at the empty and abandoned room. Dust and cobwebs coated the tin walls from top to bottom. It took Harry a moment to realise that it was no more then a shed he stood in. Briefly he wondered if this place had been built purely for a meeting point. He studied the contents of the room. All that was left in the room was a table, with a small rectangular shaped box. Harry moved towards it. Snatching it up in his hands, he was stunned to see a muggle device. He turned the tape recorder to the side and pressed play.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The secrets of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No money is being made from this story.

AN. Story is a sequel the Memories not Lost by Rita Arabella Black. R&R

"Well?" Harry taped his foot impatiently.

Hermione gave Harry a warning look, but not a word past her lips. "Can you fix it?" He blurted out. He could tell she disapproved by the look she was giving him. The look was one she usually reserved for the nights before Ron and his homework were due and they had gone to her begging for help. Hermione Granger was giving him that look. The one that brought sweat to Ron's forehead but still Harry stood fast.

He had to know.

"Of course I can fix it, but Harry I really don't think this is a good idea." He watched as she swapped the batteries for a new set. She handed it across to him. " Harry please think this through. I know you will promise me you won't go but then you will anyway but please just think about it first. The message was meant for Sirius and Sirius alone. Not to mention the message is years old. Anything could of happened since then. It could be a trap." Harry could tell it was her last attempt now.

"Hermione." She sighed at his tone. She knew his tone as well as he knew hers.

"I disabled the spell blocking out everyone else but Harry." She sighed. "Pleased just leave it be." She gave him one last pleading look before he turned away. Feeling slightly guilty he left the burrow, avoiding the rest of the Weasley's. It wasn't as if he didn't want to see them, he loved them all to death. Maybe that was his problem.

He ducked behind the hedge so Ron didn't see him. He knew the second Hermione saw Ron, he would be at Harry's side in a heartbeat. He didn't think he could bring himself to turn Ron away but he knew this was something he had to do alone. He escaped the wards quickly, apparating back to number twelve.

It was hours before he worked up the courage to press the play button. There was something disturbing about listening to the recording meant for his dead Godfather.

_Sirius Black, this is Marisol Grimaldi. I must speak with you urgently. It is about my sister Demetra, your wife. I know you must still be hurting over her death and your daughter but it is of the up most importance we meet in person. I am undercover working for the French Ministry and the chances of contact are limited. You may be able to find me through Dumbledore or Severus Snape. _

The tape ended and Harry sat in his chair staring at the recorder wondering how he was going to find Marisol Grimaldi. The two people she had left as contacts were both dead. The only real clue he had to go off was her involvement in the French Ministry. He sighed, realising he had only one option left. He would have to face Hermione again.

It was almost a week before he was game enough to ask Hermione for help. They sat around the kitchen table at the burrow. The rest of the family was out shopping for the baby or in Arthur's case, working. Harry studied his best friends. Ron was stuffing his face. Hermione had that knowing look on her face. Harry's eyes flicked over to Ron, completely oblivious to everything.

"I can't wait until Fleur and Bill go back home to the shell cottage. She is driving everyone mental." Hermione rolled her eyes, shifting in her seat by his side. Harry thought perhaps it was only Fleur, Ron wanted gone. Her pregnant mood swings had been the hot topic for the past hour but Harry knew it was time to change the subject.

" I can't wait until next week when Charlie gets back. There won't be enough room, so they'll have to go." Ron was clearly pleased with the idea.

"Hey Hermione?" Harry looked over to her. The guilt clearly written across his face.

"Yes?" Her eyes curious but still narrowed enough to make Harry feel awkward.

"If I wanted to find out about someone in a foreign ministry, how would I do that exactly?" He could see the wheels clicking over in her head.

"Well, normally I would say it was near impossible but…" She looked away.

"What?" He edged forward on the seat.

" Well, you're Harry Potter." she stated. Harry just gave her a blank stare. She rolled her eyes, before launching into an explanation. "Your Harry Potter the saviour to the wizarding world." She put her hand up to stop his protest. "Kingsley said, all you have to do is ask."

" Oh." Harry smiled at her wondering how he hadn't thought of that himself. He had his own moral issues with using his name to get what he wanted but Kingsley was a friend; that made it different.

" Good thinking Hermione. I should get going."

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" Ron asked.

"Mrs Weasley cooked extra," Hermione added.

Harry sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of dinner. He should have been amazed they hadn't hauled him back here sooner.

" Ok, I might just floo-call Shacklebolt," Harry said. They nodded.

Harry moved over to the fire place calling Kingsley. He dropped his head through the flame, cringing slightly at the unpleasant feeling.

"What can I do for you Harry?" Kingsley asked. He looked worn out from a hard days work.

" I was wondering if it was possible if you could find out about someone working for the French ministry."

" I can do that for you Harry but I must ask what it's for first."

" She was a close friend of Sirius's. I just needed to pass on a message, make sure she knows what really happened." Kingsley gave him a grim smile.

"Ok, it will take an hour or so. What is the name?"

"The name is Marisol Grimaldi."

As Harry turned back to his friends he found Ron with a puzzled look on his face. Hermione looked thoughtful despite her underlying concern.

" Is that who the message is from? The name sound familiar."

Harry frowned. He had never told his two best friends about the family Sirius had lost.

"What message?" Ron questioned. Harry waited for Hermione to explain about the letter and the tape recorder. Ron sat there silently for a while. "You know, that name rings a bell for me too but I can't put my finger on it."

Harry shrugged, Kingsley would have the answer for him soon enough.

The time seemed to drag waiting for Kingsley's return. So when he did return Harry was sadly disappointed.

" Marisol Grimaldi was a smart and beautiful woman. Born into the blue blood society of France. She was brought up in a household as famous and as powerful as the Black were in England. The Grimaldi family were like royalty out on the streets. Despite having enough money to survive, she took on a job with the ministry. She went undercover pretty early on in the war. She was in deep. We have records of her being seen with the likes of Voldemort himself. She popped up here in England on and off over the years but then she goes missing from the face of the earth for years at a time. No one has heard a word from her in months but apparently that isn't unheard of in France. The undercover only come forward if there is something important to pass along. They have a high flight risk with the undercover unit. It is not unheard of for an undercover to turn against the ministry. That's all I could get Harry. I hope it's useful."

Harry suppressed his sigh. " Thanks Kingsley."

He nodded disappearing from the flames. He turned back to Hermione and Ron, frowning.

"Now what?"

"I am sure I have heard that name dozen of times. I just can't remember why." Ron scrunched up his nose as he thought.

" Yes, I believe I have seen the name somewhere too. I'll do some research and see what I can find. It shouldn't be to hard if they are highly ranked pure-bloods."

"Thanks Hermione. You know I could have never done any of this without you two."

They beamed up at him.

"Glad to help." Ron grinned until Hermione waved her wand and three large piles of books coated the kitchen table. He groaned glaring at the books.

"This is hopeless." Ron groaned loudly. " We've been sitting here for the last week and still nothing." Suddenly spotting Charlie coming inside the back door, he called out for his big brother to come over. Ron did that a lot, any excuse for a break. Harry couldn't blame him. It wasn't like they ever got to see a lot of Charlie when he was away working in Romania.

" Still haven't managed to change Ron's work ethic I see?" Charlie laughed. He began skimming through the titles of the books.

" What in the world are you three looking for? None of these subjects even relate."

" We are looking for a person, not a subject but she is not the easiest to find."

"Bit like looking for a needle in a hay stack." Harry grumbled, dropping another book on the floor. With the strange looks from Ron and Charlie, he explained. " Muggle expression." They nodded.

"What kind of name is Marisol Grimaldi anyway?" Ron groaned banging his head on the table.

"Did you say Marisol? She was one fine looking woman, the finest." Charlie clarified.

"Wait. You know of her?" Hermione asked with a hint of excitement.

"Yes she was the defence against the dark arts teacher in my seventh year and not to mention Hot as hell."

" I knew I heard of her. Charlie had a crush on her for months." Ron said smugly.

"Who didn't?" Charlie grinned, clearly not embarrassed.

"History of Hogwarts." Hermione laughed at herself. " I should have known."

" And that's how she knew Dumbledore and Snape." Ron grinned triumphantly. He dumped every single book onto the floor ignoring the scowl from Hermione.

"Oh she knew Snape alright." Charlie let out a snort of laughter.

"Wait." Ron visible paled. "No."

Charlie nodded. "Yes."

"I think I am going to be sick."

"Ron." Hermione scowled him before turning back to Charlie. " How did you find out? I don't see Professor Snape walking around holding her hand." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I followed her one night, learnt a bit to much for my own good. I promised to keep it a secret and exchanged she helped me get my job in Romania."

"You would happened to know how to contact her, would you?" Harry asked.

" It'll cost you."

" Name your price."

"I don't want money. I just want someone to tell Mum I am not going back to work in Romania."

"Me!" Ron said far too quickly. " It's good news, she hates that Charlie lives so far away."

"Instead I am going to work in America."

"No fair!" Ron cried out. " You tricked me."

"You agreed."

Hermione interrupted their argument. " Charlie, you're a big boy. I think it's about time you face your mother, yourself."

" I know. I just hate making her cry." He sighed. " I post her a letter in a bit, I want to talk to Mum first. I'd make myself scarce if I were you." not needing to be told twice they took off back to number twelve.

The spent the rest of the day arguing over how anyone could possibly want to be with Snape, especially someone beautiful. Harry thought back to the woman he had seen at the funeral. He wonder if perhaps Snape had one friend there after all. Harry thought that it was most likely that the woman at the funeral was indeed this mysterious Marisol Grimaldi.

Ron couldn't stand the thought of anyone dating the greasy haired git, whereas Hermione found it kind of romantic. Harry shuddered. Girls.

It was a few hours before Charlie got back to them with a response from Marisol. She had agreed to meet Harry alone at the three broomsticks in Hogsmead. The time she set was in an hour from now. It didn't take him long to get ready and apparate to the pub. He took a seat in the back so they wouldn't be disturbed. He waited fifteen minutes before she turned up. His breath hitched as the beauty glided into the room. She was tall and thin but had curves in all the right places. Men's heads turn, their eyes lingering on her behind as she passed. Her chestnut hair with golden highlights was twisted up elegantly. Her amber eyes seemed to sparkle as they feel on Harry. Despite her age she was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She sat down gracefully. She put hand out for Harry.

"Marisol Grimaldi." She smiled at him.

He stammered. "H-Harry Potter."

Harry realised that she was studying him with interest. It wasn't like when normal people looked at him on awe. It was like she could see all the way through him to his very heart. He shifted stilled uncomfortable under her gaze.

"You wanted to know don't you. About Sirius? Or Snape? I know Charlie told you."

"I want to know about Sirius's wife Demetra, your sister. I want to know about their child Antaria." Harry took a deep breath thinking about the family that died on the night he lived. "I want to know everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I don't even own the oc's, they belong to Rita.

AN. This is a sequel to Memories not Lost by Rita Arabella Black

The Truth in Death

"I guess I should start with the moment I left Sirius's and Demetra's house." She pulled out a cigarette, smiling vaguely at Harry as she lit elegant finger held it to her lips. Harry scowled but didn't say anything as she inhaled the deadly fumes, and then she blew the smoke away from Harry's face.

"I know I should quit but a girl's got to have some vices." She shrugged lightly, lifting back to her lips inhaling deeply once again.

"I was undercover with the French ministry. When Voldemort fell the first time, it wasn't without consequence. Many people paid with their lives for that day; your parents included." She gave Harry a sharp look, almost testing.

"You have no idea how hard it was to go through. People talk of the first war with fear and pain but none of them really knew how deep it truly ran. When people were too afraid to say a name; a single name. When the world was brought to its knees by one man, it was a sign of the times. The good guys were losing." She put the cigarette up to her lips, a pensive look on her beautiful face.

"The weak hid, ran or fell under his ranks. The brave, he killed for pleasure. The power hungry joined him in hope of stealing some of his glory. Only the devious and sly survived. Some cheated and lied their way in and out of his grasp. So few resisted and those who did, didn't last for long." She smiled politely as a man brought her a tall glass of fire whiskey. She took a small sip, smiling at the server seductively at his obvious attentions. She turned her head away dismissively, and sadly the poor man walked away, dejected. Once he was out of ear shot, the words began slipping from her perfect lips.

"Then there were those of us fighting from the inside. We worked slowly doing what we could to hinder the Dark Lord's control but in all honesty, we had already lost. There was talk, rumour of a new powerful wizard rising, one who would take his place. For many years the whispers lingered, the truth had yet to be told." She sighed, something that sounded wrong coming from a woman like her. It was then that Harry noticed that this woman had lived; she had the kind of eyes that spoke of years beyond her, years of pain and loneliness.

"There was a time I would fled, left the ministry, the dark side too. If it weren't for a single light amongst the darkness. I would have washed my hands clean of this and gone home, back to France." And there was that unforgiving sigh again.

"Unfortunately it was too late for me to turn back. I was in love, with someone who could never love me."

Harry's heart went out to this woman. To look as beautiful as her and still be unable to find what he had with Ginny was sad. She deserved more in life then this, but nothing was ever fair.

"Severus had given his heart away many years before we had met. It didn't stop me from wanting him. Many thought him as a cold heartless bastard, even he, himself thought it. But you see, I can read people, I could see his heart and its light was blinding. If only it was for me." She looked away sadly, remembering.

Harry couldn't honestly picture Marisol Grimaldi with a man like Snape but the pain in her voice only echoed the ache in her heart. She smiled at him wistfully, and raising her glass to her lips, she gave a wordless salute.

"For a time he was mine, not completely but I took what I could. We were torn apart by a lie. I let my pain and hurt keep us from each other. It would have been easy to tell him the truth back then but the pure-blood in me couldn't let go of what remained of my stubborn pride. I let him go with him believing I had wronged him, letting him think I didn't care."

Harry looked away from her, giving her a moment to collect herself.

"I left England for a short time, I tried to get away, move on but I couldn't. I came back undercover, working closely with the Dark Lord himself. Even though Severus was his right- hand man, I knew he and I wouldn't meet again. I never thought I would see him again."

Harry could feel the underlying _but_.

"That fateful night when you were to live, my world was turned on its head. That night, there was a pounding on my door. Startled I opened it to find Severus standing outside in the pouring rain. His clothes clung to his body, his hair glued to his forehead. I had never seen him so emotional. His face never broke down, not even under torture but that night he was hurting in an entirely different way." She shook her head at the memory.

"'I need your help,' The distress in his voice almost killed me. 'Please, he is going to kill Lily.' The plea broke the remainder of my heart.

He didn't need to say another word. We moved swiftly, apparating to the Potter's house. We stood in silence at the front gate. The smoke swirled around on the wind the scent of burning filled the air. The red flames torn into the green sky.

"No." He whispered. Severus slumped to the ground, broken. We knew we were too late." She watched Harry cautiously as she continued to speak.

"I called to him softly as he stood, shoving the gate forcefully open. The hinge gave way, as it clattered to the pavement. He rushed into the still burning building. I followed him as searched for your mother. The heat was close to unbearable but I pushed on for Severus. I stopped at the fallen body of your father. His body was mangled across the carpet. I checked, even though I knew he was gone. I passed on, through to where Severus sat by your mother. Tears trailed down his face as he gentle pushed the hair off her face. I tried not to listen as he muttered his apology. Instead I looked at the woman who had stolen his heart. I had heard so much about her from my sister, from Severus. She was beautiful, even in death."

Harry closed his own eyes. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"I couldn't tell you how long passed before we were interrupted. I grabbed Severus's sleeve, tugging him into the closet. We hid as a Hagrid arrived. As he found James Potter's body he let out a anguished howl which only grew to uncontrollable sobs when he checked Lily. Lastly he moved to the baby crib. I held my breath as Hagrid pulled a bundle of blankets, sobbing. My eyes fluttered closed, fighting the remorse for the death of a child."

"As he choked on his own words, my heart gave a flutter as I opened my eyes. 'Oh 'Arry. You're alive.'

I reached out grabbing Severus hand fiercely. Hagrid suddenly grew silent, listening. I too focus on the low rumbling noise. It was the purr of motor. My thoughts instantly flew to the machine sitting in Demetra's shed."

"_Sirius_. I whispered name softly. Hagrid left the house and we flew the window. We watched as Hagrid took the bike and Sirius apparated home. I let out a deep breath. Demetra would be safe at least."

Harry notice this time, she took a gulp of the whiskey.

"Or so I thought until my necklace burned hot against my flesh. My fingers flew to the chain which held my family crest. It was one of a pair, its twin hung around Demetra's neck. It was the only connection I had to her. It had been our safety net when we were children. We had charmed it so if either of us were in trouble it would heat up. The last time it burned like this, was when Voldemort sent his men on me. Demetra had felt my pain that night as I was feelings hers now. I turned to Severus, the shell that remained of the man I loved. I said my goodbyes, they felt more final then I cared to admit. That night I left him to his grief. There was nothing more left for us. Still I hoped but I never saw him again."

Harry watched Marisol cope with the loss, her drink getting progressively lower.

"I apparated to my sister's house. I found the point where Sirius had apparated from. Quickly I followed his trail. I found myself in a muggle street, confused by the location. I stood on the corner, uncertain which way to go. I looked down to the left spotting Sirius ahead. Something didn't feel right about it. All the years uncover I learnt to trust my gut. I took the opposite street, moving with caution. Half way down the street I spotted my sister Demetra with my baby niece in her arms. I was horrified to see Peter had a wand pointed at Demetra's back. He took Antaria from her, laughing cruelly. He moved around the street setting up spellings to react to any form of curse thrown his way."

"Sirius was walking into a trap and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It was a hard decision to make but if I had the chance I would still do it the same. I was the only chance Demetra had. There would be nothing Sirius could do, Peter knew what he was doing and had the street rigged to his advantage. There was a high chance we would all die the second Sirius tried to make a move. Sadly there was nothing I could do for him, he would have to cope on his own. I only had a few seconds before Sirius got there. With a silent spell my clothes transfigured into muggles. I moved closer to Demetra freely. Peter didn't know who I was, he didn't even bat an eye my way. I had never seen him in person, only in photographs that lined Demetra's mantle. Sirius turned into the street as Peter shoved Antaria back to my sister. The air was thick with tension as the childhood friends began to cursed at each other. That was the moment Demetra caught my eye. She was crying, holding her child tightly in her embrace."

Marisol looked to the bar, signalling for a refill. She turned back to Harry. His heart was pounding, knowing what was to come. The death of Sirius's family.

"Demetra took one final look at her husband, tears falling down her cheeks as she mouthed the words, 'I love you'. In that moment spells were fired and I didn't have time to think; I ran forward as the explosion of curses lit up the night. The recoil hit me and my sister as I apparated us away."

"They were hurt, mother and daughter. Luckily my own injuries only minor burns, I worked through the pain. Quickly I did what I could for them both, healing them the best I could." Harry sat back in his seat in shock; Sirius never knew. All these years grieving, blaming himself when they lived.

Marisol had a faraway look in her eyes. "Thanks to my dearest Severus I was able to save my sister and my darling niece. It hurt me knowing he could never love me like he loved your mother but if it weren't for him I would have never known what was to happen. My family would have perished.

When Sirius was taken to Azkaban it destroyed my sister but it when she heard of Voldemort's return something sparked to life in her. It was a look I had only seen once; it was the same look I had seen on Severus's face as he walked out my door the first time." As Marisol looked at Harry, her eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

"The war had restarted, with a young boy taking the lead in the fight. A small boy against the Dark Lord, in the beginning I believed we still didn't have a chance. Going through that once was unbearable and then going through it again was like the end of the world. When he came back it was like everything we did was for nothing. Like all those lives meant nothing. It almost killed my sister thinking of you out there trying to save the day."

"They are alive?" Harry breathed, a spark of hope instigating in him.

"Yes," she nodded downing the last of the amber liquid from the glass.

He could feel the nerves settling over him. "Do, do you think I could meet them?" he asked, swallowing hard.

She extinguished her cigarette; slowly looking up at him, she smiled, "I think they would like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's rowlings and rita's.

Sequel to Memories Not Lost - By Rita Arabella Black

The Ones He Loved

The air smelt of freshly cut lawn after a long season of rain. The plant life was thriving. Flowers sat amongst the tree roots even outside of the fence boundaries. Harry followed Marisol through a knee-height gate and along a cobble stone path. The green grass was rich and went for a mile before it hit the garden in front of the house. The roses were blooming, slightly unkempt but not so far as to say they were over grown. The house itself was old. Harry could easily guess that it had with stood the second world war even possible the first. There was just something about double storey building that said it was a nobleman's house. It was the kind of house that was passed down generation to generation. Harry wonder who owned it, he doubt the Ministry paid that well. He asked Marisol. She quirked an eyebrow, in a way that he had only ever seen Severus do. Harry wondered if it was something she had picked off the man or perhaps it was a trait he had learned from her.

"My family had a lot of money. Demetra was like Sirius, disowned. They weren't particularly happy with my choice of occupation and the fact I never married. When I failed to give birth to an heir they cut me off too." There was a tone in her voice that made Harry think she found this rather amusing. "They gave the lot to my sweet old Aunt Rosemary. Rose could never have kids so she doted on us growing up. Our parents had her promise not give Demetra or myself any of their vast fortune. Instead she put it in a vault for Antaria." At this point she laughed. "She was a beautiful person." Harry could hear how it pained Marisol.

"She was the one who convinced me at sixteen that if I wanted I could become the best spy Frances has ever seen. She supported me through my years training and long after. This was her place until last year when she left it to me. It has been our safe haven. Soon as my sister and my dear niece were well enough; we fled England and came here. They haven't left since."

With a touch of her wand, the front door swung open and they stepped inside. They were met with a second set of double doors but this time they were almost all glass. The rest of the doors were made up of a dark mahogany wood and brass handles. Harry couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. He had never been in a place like this. Not even Malfoy Manor could compete with the classic charm of the old historical house. Harry notice the building was cold due to the high ceilings. He jumped when a house elf appeared taking their coats. He hadn't felt this nervous since facing Voldemort. He followed Marisol through the second double doors and along a few halls until they enter the kitchen. A warm glow from the open fire, heated the room. Instantly Harry liked this room, there was a homely feeling that he hadn't felt in the halls. He noticed the elegant, regal woman sitting at the table. In her hands she held her tea cup, not taking a sip. Her eyes were focused out the window across from her. Marisol pulled out a seat for Harry, opposite her sister. With a wave of her wand, a fine China cup appeared in front of Harry. He looked down into the empty china unsure what to say. He felt awkward as Marisol poured the tea into his cup. He found impossibly hard to look at Demetra and at the same time he found equally as hard, not to look away when he risked a glance at her. She was beautiful like her sister, even more so than in the picture Sirius had shown him. Harry frowned. There was only one thing missing in her, that the camera hadn't captured; life.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Marisol said softly, breaking the silence. Harry shot her a pleading look but it was too late, she was gone.

He turned back looking at the woman Sirius had spoken about with so much love. This was the girl he had meet in the library, this was the woman he asked to marry him before the barely even knew each other. The woman that bore his Godfather a daughter.

"Harry." The longing in her voice was almost enough to shatter his heart. She smiled at him, her hand reaching across the table to take his. It was as if she need to touch him to believe he was truly there. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You look like your father." Harry knew what line was coming next but he got a shock when Demetra's smile grew. "Unfortunately you got your father's hair; your mother's hair was lovely." Harry began to laugh. It was the first time he had genuinely laughed since the funerals began. They started off talking about him. Demetra wanted to know everything about her godson. Harry told her of his life before Hogwarts and followed on with discovering he was a wizard. Slowly they began to talk about Sirius and about his parents. Harry was fascinated to finally hear about his mother as a person. He had Sirius and Remus to tell him about his father but their recollection of his mother wasn't as detailed. Demetra told him of her dreams of the future, what she liked to do, how the up-tight school girl had a sense of humour too. It was nice to hear it from his mother's friend; Harry could tell they were close. She moved onto James and Sirius's misadventures and Harry laughed at all the silly things the pair had done. Lastly they spoke of her husband.

Sirius was still a sore subject with both of them, but they struggled through.

"When he came back from Azkaban, how was he?" Demetra barely dared to ask. It was one of the many things that plagued her all these years. She couldn't stand the thought of him locked away in that awful place.

"He was a little skinny but he was ok. He stayed as Padfoot while he was in prison so he was still him, still sane," Harry told her. Demetra had told her daughter everything; she didn't ever want her daughter to think badly of her father. And Harry remember what it was like being left in the dark and before he knew it he was telling her everything he knew about his Godfather as she did in return. Talking about his death was hard but in the end he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

She cried silently as Harry told her he had gone out laughing. Harry squeezed her delicate hand reassuringly.

"It was devastating losing him. I gave up everything to be with him, he was my whole life and I wouldn't of had it any other way. If it wasn't for Antaria I don't think I would have been able to hold myself together. She is the last piece of him I have left, she is my entire life." Her eyes flashed the window Harry knew was behind him. "Would you like to meet her?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before nodding. "She is outside, down by the pond." Demetra walked him to the backdoor, a smile on her lips.

"Oh and Harry." He turned to face her. "You really do have Lily's eyes." She winked, leaving him standing at the door as she returned to her untouched cup of tea.

Harry followed the yard down to the pond and there she was. She was just as he pictured her, she was beautiful. Her dark haired flowed around her shoulders as she waded in the water. The bottom of her dress trailed behind her in the water. She looked so at peace, so calm. She turned to face him and Harry focused of her face, her prefect lips, her eyes. They were so familiar to him, she had Sirius's eyes.

"Hello Harry." Her smile took his breath away. It didn't surprise him that she knew who he was, everyone seemed too. He watched as she moved gracefully out of the pond. She came to his side before sitting in the grass next to him. Slowly he lowered himself to be at her side.

"Hello Antaria."

They began to talk, easily. It was hard to explain but to Harry it felt like he had known her his whole life, not just the past hour. They spoke of their families and Harry was pleased to find it was all on a happier note. They were there for hours, time was slipping by. She smiled suddenly watching a bird fly by. Harry took her, noticing the scar burns up her right arm. She quickly noticed his questioning look.

"They are from the explosion." He frowned wondering why Marisol or Demetra had never removed them. It would only take a simple spell.

"Let me heal them for you." He offered taking her hand in his.

"No." She shook her head. "Some scars stay with you for life."

"It doesn't have to. It is not like my scar, it would only take one spell, it won't hurt. I can fix it for you. I promise." He said sincerely.

"I am sure you could but I don't want you too." She smiled lightly at him.

"Why not?"

"Because just like you Harry, this is not just a scar to me. It's part of me. This scar is a reminder to me. It is a sign of all the things I have lost and all the things I have gained. It reminds me of the father I lost, the life he gave to save ours. It is the years of longing, to be together. It reminds me of the physical pain we have to go through. We have to fight for what we believe in. It is my sign to never give up hope. It's not the scar that makes a person who they are, it's our emotions and decisions that change the world. Have you heard that muggle saying, what doesn't kill us, makes us stronger. I believe that. It's all about the journey we live through."

Harry thought she is wise as she is beautiful. He had never thought of his own scar that way but he understood.

Antaria looked at Harry's forehead. Her fingers rose and gentle traced the lightning bolt. "If you could, would you get rid of your scar?"

He had thought about it over the years but now his mind had changed. It was part of who he is. It was and still would be the sign of hope for many wizards. As he thought about Antaria's words, he thought of his own parents. The scar was his father's protection and his mother's love.

"No." He smiled at her. "Some scars are meant for life."

_____________________________________________________________________

AN. There is only a tiny bit left. It will be up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

This is one is dedicated to Rita. Without you this would have never happened.

Until Death Do Us Part

A lone man stood silently in the graveyard, lost in his thoughts of the woman he had loved. Harry knelt down in the damp grass. His hand reached out to touch the headstone.

_A gentle light fell across the loving couple, all eyes were on them. A smile filtered across Harry's face as he waited for his bride. Ron stood by his side, as best man. _

_Harry thought of all those years ago when he had fallen in love with a ghost. If only Sirius had known that his family had been alive, things may have ended up differently. _

_He waited standing there watching the dark hair beauty step elegantly towards him. His heart was pounding in his chest when she reached him. He held his breath when he pulled back the veil. Seeing her looking at him so lovingly made him want the ceremony to be over so they could spend the rest of their lives together. _

_Harry took a deep breath as he thought of the missing father to give her away. His heart clenched at the thought of Sirius and his own parents. _

_He wondered if they would think he was too young to be getting married but he thought that at least his parents would have approved his bride of choice. _

_Antaria and Harry had grown close over the years. Brought together by the lost of one man they both loved. There was something always between them, something he couldn't explain, it was like he had finally found part of his family. _

_He kissed her, sealing the promise of love between them. _

"I miss you." He whispered softly. His fingers gently tracing the words on the stone. Tears freely rolled down his cheeks. "The kids miss you too."

_Harry remembered how hysterical he was. He was certain something was going to go wrong. Antaria placed her hand in his. Sweat lined her brow, as she let out a moan. She promised him it was going to be ok, both their baby girl and her baby boy. Harry looked up meeting her familiar eyes. Twins? She smiled knowingly before the next contraction hit. _

_She was right; they had twins. The first born was the boy, James Sirius Potter followed closely by their baby girl Demetra Lily Potter. _

_It was six years later before their youngest, Mira Marisol Potter, came along. He had been just as scared waiting for her arrival. There were complications this time, but not with the baby who was in perfect health. The healers discovered something wrong with Antaria's heart. A hole, they told her. A tiny little hole that would claim her life in a few short years. Harry found it hard to cope with knowing he was going to lose her, but she made him promise that they would live every day together to the fullest. And they did. _

A hand gripped gentle on Harry's shoulder. He turned finding James at his side. The two girls waited in the car while their brother collected him. Harry gave James a brief hug before heading to the car. James lingered for a moment, looking at his mother's grave.

He thought of the last time he saw her, right before she died. He was only eleven when she went. He had made her a promise one that he held to this day.

_You need to be strong for me. I need you to look after your sisters even when they think they know better. I need you to look after your father for me too. Think you could do that for me? He nodded. Promise James. Promise me that you'll keep this family together for me? He cried promising her. _

It had been eight years now and his life was about to change.

"I am getting married today, Mum." He smiled, placing a single white rose on her grave before returning to the car.

James was only nineteen, waiting for his bride. Standing proudly by his side was his twin Demetra. He couldn't have had anyone else as better to his best _girl_. No man could ever match up to his sister. Harry sat down next to his youngest Mira. Harry smiled watching his son, grin deliriously happy.

He looked across the aisle at Marisol Grimaldi. She had a small smile on her lips as she nodded to him. She looked as beautiful as she had all those years ago. Harry smiled sadly to himself, thinking of his own parents. He wondered if life had turned out differently, would their fate have been the same?

Would Antaria and he been together? Would they have been more like brother and sister, then lovers?

Fate had spindled their lives together. Harry sometimes wondered what would have happened if he had taken Hermione's advice and never listened to the tape. He couldn't bare the thought of Antaria not being part of his life. If they hadn't started their family together, there would no children. No Mira with wide eyes and too many questions. They wouldn't had spent days going through stars to name her. There would be no drama queen Demetra. There would have never been the queue outside the bathroom or makeup stains in the carpet. There would have been no cat fights or tears spilt over silly boys. But most importantly there would have been no James. There would have been no one to terrorise his girls and cause Harry's grey hairs. No one to play Quidditch and cheat at chess. There would have been no laughter, no joy. Harry often wondered what Antaria had said to their boy on her deathbed. The day she slipped away, James had become their rock; the one person that held them together no matter what. Harry wonder where they would have been if he wasn't around. James had protected his sisters through Hogwarts. He had been the one to bring Harry out of his depression after his wife's death. As much trouble as James had caused over the years was made up by the devotion he placed into his family. Harry didn't think they would have made it without him and now he was going. Starting a life of his own and Harry couldn't have been more proud.

He mused over their fate and the life it had handed them. The way it had drawn their picture together only to let it slip away. Harry thought of his wife. It hurt knowing how many times they had spent talking of their children's wedding days. Harry could see his wife painted into the scene, gushing over her son. He suppressed the sigh and pain in his heart, as the water coloured dream ran off the canvas.

He would miss her. They all would. But still he was thankful they had a chance to be with her, no matter how short their time was. He knew, even though she was gone, she was still with him. He could sense it in Mira's curiosity, he could feel it in Demetra's lust for life and he could see it in James's smile.

_______________________________________________________

The End.

AN. Special thanks to Rita who let me play with her characters and helped me fix this story up, i owe you a billion. And thank-you to Rhon du Gail and MsEsmeBlack for your support and anyone one else who reviewed!


End file.
